


The End of the World

by thewallflower07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, John is a Saint, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Molstrade, Sherlock!Whump, a bit like The Walking Dead, curse words, it's all a bit over the place I don't know how I wrote this, protective!John, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallflower07/pseuds/thewallflower07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the end of the world means and how you survive it. Hint: The answer to both of the questions is John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue and speech thing is intentional, although I don't know if it's good.

> The quickest way of ending a war is to lose it.
> 
> George Orwell 

 

 

_How do you know that the world has ended?_

 

 

_Half a year ago Sherlock would have answered that question with when the electricity was gone._

_John would have said when the hospitals are full with patients but there are not enough medications._

_Mrs. Hudson would have explained when there was no more food._

_Lestrade would have worried about the gangs and thieves and killers who would dominate the streets of London._

_Molly would have answered when the corpses would lie in the streets and flies would eat their flesh._

 

_Of course all of this came true, but would someone ask Sherlock Holmes now what the end of the world means he would say_

_Silence._

 

_When there is nothing more you hear except the sound of your breathing and your heartbeat._

_Soon even this will be gone._

 

_The dead don’t speak after all._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When there were rumours about living corpses in Tokyo, no one listened. That was far far away. Why would Great Britain care? But then the –whatever it was- spread through Asia.

When it hit Russia the citizens in London began to worry. There was not enough fuel or it was too expensive, so many cabs couldn’t drive anymore.

Germans who visited China before were one of the first people in Europe who got affected. In a few days nearly the whole continent was infected.

Through twitter and youtube videos the people learned that the people who die wake up again and try to bite and eat everyone who didn’t run fast enough. When you get bitten you turn into a monster too after a few minutes, sometimes hours.

The US immediately closed their borders when every contact with Europe failed. The UK tried it t do that too, but it was to late. The zombies were everywhere.

When someone gets infected he or she was declared hopeless and their own family and friends killed them. It was considered an act of mercy.

How easy people can kill their loved ones when it comes to their own survival.

 

Laws and morality lost it’s meaning.

 

 

That was the time when Doctor John Watson, war veteran, decided that they had to leave London and go to the country. Not so many people = not so many infected.

They had this plan for months, when Mycroft told them about the catastrophe in Japan. When the disease hit Germany, they send Mrs Hudson to America, where her Sister leaves. That and when you are healthy is the only chance you have when you try to escape to the US. Mycroft couldn’t change that and John mused Sherlock would never leave London.He hates the american accent. Without Sherlock John wouldn’t go anywhere. They still had the hope then that everything would go back to normal. Surely the government works at a master plan.

Nevertheless John collected food and medications and bought weapons and ammunition. He and Lestrade were in constant contact, when the electricity stopped Lestrade just moved to Baker Street, soon after that Molly followed. It was worrying how little Sherlock complained.

 

The world ending for Sherlock and John officially began when parliament exploded, Mycroft disappeared and the Yard didn’t exist anymore because they weren’t enough officers and too many criminals.

It killed Sherlock and Lestrade that they couldn’t work so when they didn’t searched for food and water and clean clothes and batteries they roomed through the streets and tried to stop mobsters. Meanwhile John and Molly opened some sort of doctor’s surgery. The neighbours who where still alive could go to them.

 

When a zombie ripped Dimmock’s throat and and John shot the Officer without thinking right in the heart and he turned around and his own heart stopped for a moment because Sherlock was splattered with Dimmock’s blood that you could think he was bitten too.

That was the moment John decided the had to go if they don’t want to get killed. Sally and Anderson were with the two best friends when the zombie ambushed them, so they went with them too. The four collected Lestrade and Molly who looked like they just had a snogging session and left London.

 

There was only silence and the beating of their hearts and the sound of their breathing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**1 Month later**

 

To no ones surprise it was Anderson’s fault.

John told him not to open the gate from the fabric in the middle of nowhere. But of course the idiot did it anyway, because he insisted that they could use it as a shelter. John pushed Anderson out of the way before the first zombie could bite him. Then the monster attacked John. He is a soldier after all so he could have easily fight them, but he pushed Anderson with his bad shoulder so he was momentarily incapacitated. So Sherlock did the natural thing and jumped between them.

He nearly didn’t feel the bite. The zombie hit him in the region of the ribs but teethes only scraped him. After that he only heard thousands screams, gunshots and then there were two warm arms who caught his falling body.

I don’t want to become a monster and I don’t want the love of my life to kill me either. I don’t want to die. Why did it take me so long I love him I love him I love him.

 

He wakes up to screams. What a nice change.

Sherlock lies on the ground, Molly is pressing a bandage pack on his side where the bite is.

Why is he still alive? We should have left him there! He is DEAD!

I bloody saved your sorry life! Be thankful you fucking twat!

He is a danger to us all! We should just shoot him and be done with it.

You-!

John jumps at Anderson’s throat.

John! He is awake!

Anderson and Sally guffawed and turned to him. John run to him and Sherlock could feel his left cheek that was pressed on the ground vibrating.

Sherlock!

His finger were tasting over his bite, the other hand is on his cheek. They look at each other. Very slowly Sherlock opens his mouth and croaks

Why am I still alive.

Johns face fells. But there is no reason to dwell. He could turn any moment now and while Sherlock doesn’t wanna die, he definitely doesn’t want to become one of them.

Everyone is quiet, until Johns hand wanders to his hand

There is hope. We met another group a few hours ago. They are on their way back to sussex. They somehow had contact with a friend who lives in San Francisco and she told them there is a cure! The government and the american soldier are already making their way through the cities. We just have to go back and you will be cured.

Sherlock only shakes his head.

Too late.

John presses his hand so tightly that his fingers hurt. Then he puts one arm under his knees and the other around his waist. He lifts him up as if he weighs nothing. Which is probably right since he didn’t eat anything in the last two days. John hugs him closer to his own body, the former detective can feel the body heat radiating from him. It warms his heart for a few seconds that it’s gone again, replaced with a chill that seems to grow in his body.

Let’s go says John and so he goes, Molly and Lestrade with their hands intertwined together right behind, Sally and Anderson follow reluctantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’s cold.

Every movement John makes hustles his bones, they seem to crash together with every step the doctor takes. He wonders if Mycroft is still alive. The last he heard from him is that he evacuated their parents. Surely they must have saved the British government too?

Lestrades lays a blanket over him. It’s orange. He chuckles and feels John worried eyes at him.

I think I’m in shock.

To his surprise John presses his lips on his curly hair. It even feels better than the blanket. They carry on. John carries Sherlock. Like a husband who carries his partner over the doorstep. They could have had it all. Why did he, the only (now more than ever) consulting detective needed an apocalypse to realise that this person matters more to him than anyone else?

Screw the electricity, he wants John and he doesn’t have much time. So when John thinks he is asleep and he kisses him on the cheeks, Sherlock turns his head and their mouths collide. John goes rigid for a moment but then he relaxes and their kiss deepens. The time has stopped. There is nothing more than. His lips. On. John. Watson’s. Lips.

He wants so much more. He wants John Watson.

 

 

In the evening another group finds them. First they want to join them, then the leader, a 2 meter man who somehow managed to keep his muscles, notices Sherlock, who lies on the ground with his head in John’s lap. Sherlock’s thought process is so slow it’s painful. The cold seems to reach his brain now. It’s almost over. He still enjoys John’s finger in his hair though.

He immediately pulls his gun out and aims it at Sherlock’s head.

Why the fuck is that with you?!

John stands up and abruptly the soothing feeling stops.

It’s John the soldier now, not the doctor. He cocks his own gun. 

If you fucking touch him, I will end you. I will literally break every bone in your body.

You are crazy! That is a monster! How can you all be okay with this?!

The man has a wild look on his face and he stares at Anderson, Sally, Molly and Lestrade who are standing too. Sherlock slowly turns his head to the other side and stares into the darkness. He is to tired for all of this. He wants to go to sleep in John Watson’s arms and never wake up again.

It’s the voices again.

He is our friend. Molly doesn’t mention the cure, probably because she thinks it’s not real. She still helps them, she is a good person and she loves them.

Well, we won’t join you if you are carrying a fucking time bomb!

Then leave. John grits through his teethes. We don’t need you.

The man only snorted at looked at the others again. Anyone here who wants to live?

Anderson nods and tries to go, but Sally grabs his hand. You are not going with this people!

He only stares at her eyes, until she let’s him go. He leaves.

 

 

It’s night. Still or again? What? It’s warm around him, someone actually cuddles him. Who would touch him? Sebastian only shudders when his hand only briefly touches Sherlock’s shoulder. Only his parents seems to be immune. Not that his brother would ever touch him.

No wait he did it once it was winter and he played outside and he came back and Mycroft made a fire and then he fall asleep on the carpet and Mycroft throw a blanket over him he was only 7 and his brother 14 so much older and then for a tiny moment he squeezed his shoulder and-

University was so dull.

He tried drugs. He was on the street again and there is a needle is stuck in his arm.

Sherlock hates Florida.

„Who would want me as a Flatmate?“

„Dinner?“

„People will talk.“

„Goodbye John.“

„Not dead.“

They hug.

„William Sherlock Scott Holmes.“

I love you. He didn’t say that, he has to say it. Where is he. John’s arms are around him, he is sleeping for the first time since- he doesn’t know.

Sally is the only one who is standing on guard. He whispers her name. She only hesitates for a moment, than she wanders over to him and kneels down. Sherlock can barely feel his lips, but he tries it anyway.

When it’s time, you have to kill me.

She understands immediately. One day she will be a great detective.

Yes.

 

John is carrying him again, but they all know it’s over. They meet more and more people as they are near the next big city. John hides the bite wound well.

He looks at him again. Sherlock wants John to except that he’s gone. It’s a wonder he survived that long. Probably because the zombie didn’t really bite him. He slowly lifts his hand and touches his cheek. They look at each other and Sherlock reminds that of their first meeting. He was always so interesting. They kiss for a long time and whisper I love you to each other.

Finally they can say that.

Go to sleep now, love.

Sherlock closes his eyes.

 

 

John is holding his lovers body.

He knows it. Lestrade knows it. Molly knows it.

Sherlock will die every minute now. It proofs how strong Sherlock is that he survived that long.

The signs that Sally sends him are unmistakeable. They have to shoot him, now.

As a doctor he knows it’s to late. Sherlock’s pulse is too weak, his breathing too shallow, the fever has been too high for days.

As his boyfriend he doesn’t want to give him up. He could still be Sherlock. Maybe he will open his eyes one more time, his beautiful eyes, maybe John will listen to his voice one more time.

Please, just one more. Do that to me, Sherlock. Please.

 

 

When the soldiers arrive, everyone is celebrating. John rips a needle out of a woman’s hand and he could finally inject it in Sherlock. Like he did it years before, too many times.

He has one hour. If he doesn’t wake up then we have to kill him.

John shakily nods. Greg squeezes his shoulder.

It’s Sherlock, John. If anyone can do it, he can.

He doesn’t let him go for one second in this hour. John caress his white cheek, draws with his fingers his lips, kisses him on the head.

Whispers it’s okay, listen to me, it’s okay.

The soldier comes back to them when the hour is over. She points to the big fire.

We burn the bodies there.

 

This was the hardest task he has ever done. Molly and Lestrade follow him closely. But in the end all that matters is Sherlock.

He presses his lips on his forehead.

I love you, he whispers. And again, it’s okay. You can go now, I understand. You fought enough. You can go now.

The fire burns his fingertips.

Suddenly, Sherlock’s eyes twitch.

Molly lets out a short scream, Lestrade gasps. John holds his breath, his heart beat was running out of his chest, like it would run into Sherlock.

Sherlock opens his eyes and smiles.


End file.
